fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Monolith Timeline
The Monolith Timeline consists of the Dark Horse comic book, the Alma Interviews, F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, the DC Digital Comic, the Armacham Field Guide, F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn and F.E.A.R. 3. Unlike the Vivendi Timeline, which ends with the original game's expansions, the Monolith Timeline is generally considered canonical because it includes the latest games in the series. The first official indication of a separation between the two storylines came when it was stated by Monolith Productions that F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin completely disregards the events of both F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate.Dave Matthews of Monolith Productions: "TimeGate took the story in a direction that we didn't intend... We look at Extraction Point and Perseus Mandate as an alternate universe, a 'what could have been', and because of that it doesn't necessarily diminish the story that we were trying to tell. F.E.A.R. was about Alma, F.E.A.R. 2 is about Alma, and we wanted to continue the story the way we originally intended." (News: Ports and expansions "killed off a few" F.E.A.R. fans - ComputerAndVideoGames.com). With the release of F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, it was unclear if the two storylines actually conflicted, since the fates of characters who died in the Vivendi games are still unknown. However, F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn does indeed seem to contradict the events of F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, since it tells a completely different story of how Paxton Fettel returns from the dead. __TOC__ Backstory Below is a summary of some important events that occurred prior to the beginning of the series. A range of years is shown when the exact date is uncertain. 1950-1959 * Armacham buys the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the Auburn District from the U.S. government in order to gain access to an old underground military complex located beneath the property.Rodney Betters: "The UTM coordinates from Wade's laptop are right smack in the middle of the Rammelmeier industrial compound in Auburn. Place has been shut down for years. ... Turns out Armacham bought the site from the government back in the '50s. Get this. There used to be some kind of underground military complex in that area. I don't think Armacham was interested in what was on the property. They wanted what was under it." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1964 * Armacham Technology Corporation is officially founded and begins taking defense and aerospace contracts.News broadcast (radio): "Since it was founded in 1964, Armacham Technology Corporation has become a leading aerospace/defense contractor..." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1973 * Armacham Technology Corporation starts the bioengineering program Project Icarus.Rodney Betters: "There's a reference to something called Icarus. Says here that it was a bioengineering program that started in 1973." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1979 * (August 26) Alma Wade, daughter of Armacham employee Harlan Wade, is born.Alma Wade's date of birth was calculated based on the assumption that the scheduled date of her transfer to the vault (August 24, 1987) is the same day she was actually put into the vault (two days before her eighth birthday). 1982-1983 * Harlan Wade tells the rest of Armacham Technology Corporation that his daughter Alma, age 3, might possess psychic abilities.Armacham Field Guide, page 14 1986-1987 * By age 7, Alma Wade has "progressed from frequent nightmares to periodic hallucinations and debilitating empathic episodes."Datanet - Project Origin - Evaluation report (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) * Harlan Wade begins planning Project Origin.Armacham Field Guide, page 15 * (August 24, 1987) Alma Wade is transferred from Still Island to the Vault in Auburn.Datanet - Alma Wade - Transfer notice: "Alma Wade is scheduled to be transferred from Still Island to the Vault in Auburn on August 24, 1987 for permanent storage." (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) She enters the Vault and is put into an induced coma two days before her eighth birthday.Harlan Wade: "We put her in there two days before her eighth birthday." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon)Rodney Betters: "There's an email from Wade about the "subject" being in an induced coma." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1987-1988 * Armacham Technology Corporation starts Project Origin.Rodney Betters: "Says here Alma was 8 years old when Origin started up." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 1994-1995 * Alma Wade, age 15, is removed from the Vault in order to give birth to Project Origin's first prototype, and wakes up temporarily.Terry Halford: "Her own father stuck her in a suspension tank in an induced coma, knowing she'd probably never wake up again. Well, she did, right after she gave birth to the first prototype. She was 15." (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) 1995-1996 * Alma Wade, age 16, is removed from the Vault a second time, and wakes up again while giving birth to Project Origin's second prototype.Terry Halford: "The second prototype was born a year later. She woke up for that one too. She didn't like them taking her babies away from her." (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) 1997 * Paragon Fitness and Training Manual copyrighted by Dr. Harlan Wade, PhD.Datanet - Paragon Program - PARAGON manual (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) 2002 * The U.S. Army creates the F.E.A.R. unit in order to combat "paranormal threats to national security."F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon 2005-2006 * Paxton Fettel, age 10, establishes a telepathic link with a comatose Alma Wade, age 26,Armacham Field Guide, page 20 culminating in the first Synchronicity Event. As a result, Project Origin is permanently shut down.Rodney Betters: "I figured out what a synchronicity event is. There was an incident when they lost control of Fettel. He just suddenly started freaking out. He was only about 10 years old at the time, but I guess he killed a few people. In the investigation, they discovered that there had been a telepathic link between Fettel and Alma even though she was in a coma. They concluded that she was influencing him. That must have been why they pulled the plug on Origin." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) * Alma's life support is disconnected, and she dies six days later.Harlan Wade: "She died six days after we pulled the plug. (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) However, even after her heart stops, her psychic signature does not vanish.Terry Halford: "Well, her heart shut down, but her psychic signature didn't. Not many people can just refuse to die." (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) * Residents of Fairport begin reporting nausea and other unusual physical symptoms after spending time in the Auburn district; as a result, people begin leaving and avoiding the area.Alice Wade (voicemail): "We're still collating data, but it's pretty clear that whatever happened to Auburn wasn't because of the usual socioeconomic factors. The downturn was actually a symptom of people avoiding or leaving the area for other reasons, which we'll summarize in our presentation. One more thing: from what we can tell, it all started about 20 years ago." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon)Alice Wade (voicemail): "It's a bunch of news articles I dug up about Auburn from the last 25 years. There's a surprising amount of corroboration of the physical symptoms that old woman told us about. Seems a lot of people over the years reported feeling uncomfortable or nauseated after spending any amount of time there." (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon) 2025-2026 * The first prototype is assigned to the F.E.A.R. team as the new point man. A week later,Spencer Jankowski: "You're putting him in the field? Are you crazy? He just transferred in a week ago!" (F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon the second Synchronicity Event occurs when Paxton Fettel, age 30, establishes a telepathic link with Alma Wade, even though she is already dead.Armacham Field Guide, page 26. * The second Synchronicity Event occurs, and Paxton Fettel uses his psychic abilities to take control of a battalion of Replica super-soldier prototypes. * One of Armacham's vice presidents is kidnapped on his way to work. * Charles Habegger is killed by Paxton Fettel. * Spencer Jankowski disappears and is seemingly killed, though his body is never found. * Replica soldiers take over Armacham headquarters, killing most of the employees. * Bill Moody is killed by Paxton Fettel. * ATC security guards assassinate Aldus Bishop. * Harlan Wade shoots Norton Mapes, gravely wounding him; Mapes' fate is unknown. * Alice Wade is killed by Paxton Fettel. *The Point Man kills Paxton Fettel, thereby deactivating the Replicas. * Harlan Wade is killed by Alma Wade. * Alma Wade is released from the Vault, however, her physical body is quickly destroyed in an explosion soon after. * The explosion of the Origin facility wipes out a large portion of the city. * Redd Jankowski is killed by malfunctioning surgical equipment, and James Fox is killed by Alma. * Alma's presence begins activating Replica soldiers. * Cedric Griffin is killed by Alma. * Terry "Snakefist" Halford is killed by a Replica assassin. * Keira Stokes is shot by Genevieve Aristide, her fate is unknown. * Alma rapes Michael Becket and becomes pregnant with his child. * Paxton Fettel returns from the dead with the help of Foxtrot 813. 2026-2027 * Michael Becket is killed by Paxton Fettel. * Alma Wade gives birth to Becket's child, then disappears. Her fate is unknown. Continuity Errors and Mistakes *According to character dialogue in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, Armacham Technology Corporation purchased the Rammelmeier Industrial Compound in the 1950s. However, it was stated earlier in an in-game news broadcast that Armacham was founded in 1964. **While this is probably an unintended continuity error, it is possible that Armacham had already existed long before the public knew about it. *Terry Halford says that Alma entered the Vault when she was eight years old.Terry Halford: "Alma Wade was eight years old when they put her in the Vault." (F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin) However, Harlan Wade had previously revealed that she was put in the Vault two days before her eighth birthday, as noted above. **This might not be an actual mistake on Monolith's part, since it is entirely possible that Halford was estimating or using approximation. *According to the Armacham Field Guide, Project Origin was "conceived almost 30 years ago."Armacham Field Guide, page 7 Since the guide appears to be written during the events of the series, this is impossible. Information in the games indicates that the project was started no later than 1988, when Alma was still 8 years old, while the game takes place no earlier than 2025, when the Point Man (who was born when Alma was 15 years old) is supposedly 31 years old. This is a difference of at least 37 years. **It is possible that the real-life writers of the guide forgot that the game is supposed to take place in the future. References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Terms